


I'm Sorry I've Never Looked At A Digimon In My Life

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: ...but I am 100% sure that this is what Gabumon looks like. Definitely. How could I possibly be wrong.Drawn for Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	I'm Sorry I've Never Looked At A Digimon In My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

> Getting to draw a dino was fun! Figuring out how to add the other details was hard, but also fun! Thank you for submitting this!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Gabumon is probably somewhere from 2.5 - 3 feet tall. He looks like a small yellow dinosaur wearing a light blue hooded poncho that is also a fursuit. The fur part covers his arms, back, and most of his face, and has dark blue stripes. His lower jaw, stomach, legs, feet, and tail are the yellow dinosaur part. 
> 
> He has round, red eyes with dark eyelashes. His nose is black and shaped like a cat nose. He has lots of fangs and a pretty drastic overbite -- the upper fangs are visible even when his mouth is closed. He has a yellow unicorn horn. He has two long ears kind of like a lop-eared bunny, except the tips of the ears are pointy and kind of bent upwards. 
> 
> He's bipedal. His arms go pretty much to the floor, and his paws are about twice the width of his upper arms. He has three claws on each paw, and they're red, like he had a killer manicure.
> 
> His legs are pretty skinny, but his feet are big (though still smaller than his giant paws). He has three claws on each foot, but sadly no pedicure. 
> 
> His stomach has a blue oval on it with a neon pink marking that looks like a rorschach test. His tail has little tiny spines on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I got a second description of Gabumon that's WILDLY DIFFERENT and that I would like to draw still just for comparisons' sake...I think that this drawing as the most pure pokeymans-tradition energy and that Noelle Stevenson would be proud of me.


End file.
